


My Mom, the Busiest PI

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Logan & Veronica AU Week 2020, domestic love, lv au week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: A day in the life of the busiest PIDon’t tell mommy I used her notebook.“I’m sure she already knows.”Ugh. Probably. She knows everything.“Sure does, pumpkin.”
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 41
Kudos: 66
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	My Mom, the Busiest PI

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never? Here's my submission for Day 7: Domestic Love.

The busiest PI always has to get up before the Sun. If she sleeps in, a bad guy gets away. I told her if she sleeps in, the Sun would probably be lonely in the morning, so it’s good he has company. The PI just boops my nose as she runs out the door. I hate it when she does that.

Luckily, while the busiest PI is off chasing bad guys, the world’s best dad is here to make me breakfast. I like pancakes best but he says I can’t have that every morning. I think he’s silly because the busiest PI says she won’t have breakfast if she can’t have pancakes. 

Then I have to go to school, which is dumb because then I can’t see what the busiest PI or the world's best dad are doing. I think the busiest PI is probably helping the Avengers. Daddy says she’s like a superhero. But even though she’s so busy fighting all the bad guys, the busiest PI makes sure she’s home when the bus drops me off.

Then the busiest PI and the world’s best dad take time for me! And that’s why I’m the world’s luckiest kid. Because even though what they do is so, so important, they say I’m the most important.

At night we get to play games (I like it when I get to pick because I’m the best at Mario Kart and they won’t play unless I pick it. The world’s best dad always gets dramatic and sighs. But that’s just because the busiest PI is second best, so he always loses. 

Next, we make dinner together. Sometimes the busiest PI convinces the world’s best dad to make cookies with us. That’s my favorite. Sometimes we make Snickerdoodles and then I get to give them to Uncle Wallace! He’s cool because he takes me to the movies. 

They put me to bed together, sometimes the busiest PI reads the book and sometimes dad does. But they always both kiss my head and tuck me in and tell me to have sweet dreams. They think I stay in bed, but I want to know what they do all night when I have to sleep.

The busiest PI and the world’s best dad don’t know I see them, but they like to turn on music and dance in the kitchen when they clean up after dinner. They look ridiculous. But the busiest PI always smiles in a special way I haven’t seen anywhere else. I think she’s really happy then. 

Eventually, I have to go back to sleep, but I asked dad and he says sometimes the busiest PI has to work after I’m in bed. I guess when you have to fight bad guys, the job is never done. 

You want to know what else? The world’s best dad told me a secret. He told me the busiest PI is about to get a whole lot busier. I told him that wasn’t possible but he said that on top of working and being with me she’s also growing another baby!! 

I guess that means that soon, I’ll be the world’s luckiest big sister!


End file.
